Czech Republic
Tereza Jelínková (テレザ・イェリーネコファー, Tereza Yerīnekofā) is a fanmade character for the series Axis Powers Hetalia. She represents the modern-day Czech Republic (チェコ共和国, Chekokyōwakoku). Attributes Appearance Czechia is a young woman, appearing about 16-17 years old. She has long, elbow length, light brown hair, that is usally braided into two braids. She has olive green colored eyes and pale skin. Tereza mostly wears dress, because she hates military uniforms, which she constantly complains is itchy and uncomfortable. Personality and Interests Tereza innitially may come off as a cute, kind girl who needs to be protected, but she's actually very good warrior. Under her skirt she's even hiding spiked mace, and whenever she feels endangered, she's not afraid to use it. Czechia is proud of her past Bohemian Kingdom, and reflects such in her love of the revolutionary or unusual. She's always a cunning girl at heart, playing innocent pranks on friends and not-so-innocent pranks on enemies. The word "Defenestration" actually comes from one of Tereza's old habits of throwing people she didn't like out of windows, something she's done mostly to Holy Rome in the 1400's. It's still a threat she uses against people while drunk, but she rarely does it in the modern day. Tereza has gotten a bit calmer in recent years, but her reputation as a child sticks with her today. Czechia is a strong feminist, even though she is unfortunately being held back by her government in more recent years. Still, she'll let a couple comments slip on how lazy and stupid she believes men are (Slovakia hasn't really done anything to prove these theories wrong, either). Still, she has some sort of respect for some men whom she believes actually have shown signs of hard work or intelligence, namely the German brothers, but she would never admit it. A lot of their traits are very similar, most notably their work ethics and mutual love for beer and potatoes. Relationships Slovakia Tereza and Milan have a close relationship, having being one as Czechoslovakia for a period of time. After splitting, he and Czechia continued having a healthy relationship as brother and sister. They spend a considerable amount of time with each other. He calls Czechia 'Czecho-nee', while she calls him "Slo-chan". Although Slovakia is older as Czechia, she rejects to admit it, and believes that she's the older one. and wishes that they would be siblings like they were before. Czech used to be a bit clingy with Slovakia, something which he teases her about. Prussia Main Article: Prussia Gilbert and Tereza have some kind of spiteful relationship. They loves to do pranks on each other and they are often arguing, who has better beer. They aided each other during their childhoods often, and afterher old monarchy's crown lay limited to the territories of Silesia by Austria, Prussia invaded and took her back to his house. Their habit of mutual insults didn't dissapear until today, although now they're mostly doing only when they're both drunk. Austria Main Article: Austria Before Hungary came to the Europe, Czechia used to live with Slovakia. When their country dissapeared, they lived for a long time in different houses, Milan with Hungary and Tereza on her own. In 17th century, in Battle of White Mountain Austria defeated Czechia and made her his servant. In 1918 she ran away with her brother Slovakia and created new country Czechoslovakia. Tereza's and Roderich's elations were very tense even after that, until the fall of the Iron Curtain. The two made tense amends, and now tolerate each other. Liechtenstein Main Article: Liechtenstein Czechia took some land from Liechtenstein shortly after World War I, shrinking the girl's territory to one-tenth of her original size. When she politely asks for this land back, Tereza tends to refuse and playfully bully her. Belarus Main Article: Belarus Although she'll never admit it, Tereza is terrified of Natalia. This may be because she was the first to attack her to end Prague Spring. Poland Main Article: Poland Czechia's and Slovakia's brother. They two mostly like each other, although Tereza is often laughing on Feliks's garderobe and weakness for pink and ponies. Between Slovakia and Poland are mountain called Tatras, they and Czechia often going together hiking there. Tereza almost always has some accident and then boys must saving her. (in Slovakia is well known joke "Slovak and Pole are hiking in Tatras. When they're going near to some snowy slope, Slovak is saying "Now don't speak Czech, or avalanche will fall!") Trivia *Czechia's birthday, 28 October, corresponds with the date she declared independence from Austria-Hungary, and the date Czechoslovakia was formed. Czechia shares the same birthdate as her brother. *Meaning of her name: Tereza is common Czech name, while Jelíneková is female version of surname Jelínek, which has lots of famous Czech. Literal translate of "jelínek" is "little deer", although meaning of name is "combative". Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Europe